Worth Waiting For
by njk85
Summary: Completed one shot where Jack and Sam finally get together if only for a brief moment. Rated for Mature Content which is just a nice way of saying contains filth ;)


Looking around her office, Sam mentally clocked the things still left to finish, when the shrill base alarm sounded to alert all personnel to imminent danger. Running beneath the strobe lighting effect of the alarm she headed to the small sub armoury down the hall from her office, ears ringing and the adrenaline beginning to course through her body.

Wrenching open the door she quickly took stock of the contents of the store; no bigger than the size of a large closet, stepping into the holding area, she input her code to open the metal barrier, ducking under it as it rose. Pulling on one of the smaller size Kevlar vests she started as she heard the door open behind her, grabbing the first weapon she saw, she turned and levelled it at door heart pounding.

"Sam?" asked Jack with a touch of sarcasm and raising his eyebrow. Dropping the pistol to her waist she replied  
"Sorry Sir, do you know what's going on?"  
"No problem Major, and no I haven't got a clue so let's get suited up and see what's going down."

Passing a vest out to him, she reached for the P90's when, without warning, the barrier began to rapidly descend between the pair.  
"Sam get out." Jack ordered urgently as she struggled to duck back under, the edge catching her in the shoulder causing her to emit an involuntary gasp of pain and knocking her to her knees. Grabbing her under the arms, he pulled her roughly to her feet before she was trapped underneath

"Are you alright?" he questioned eyes alight with concern gently touching her injured shoulder. Rolling her neck and shoulders experimentally she winced "I'll be fine, going to have one hell of a bruise though."

"What the hell…" started Jack as the lights cut out plunging them into darkness momentarily until the emergency lighting kicked in, casting a dull red light over the room leaving them both feeling exposed as they realised they were stood nose to nose in the confined space.

"Um, We'd better err, go see what's happened" she stumbled while reaching for the door with her good arm. Twisting the knob she pushed against the door, wrenching her eyes away from Jack's in surprise when it didn't open, "It's stuck!" Grabbing the handle, Jack pushed against the door with as much force as he could manage in the enclosed space without any effect "Fuck!" he cursed leaning his head back against the wall deliberating what to do next. Eyeing the metal barrier he said, "if we can get that up, we can use the radios to find out what's going on and see if Siler or someone can jimmy the door."

Jack leant towards the keypad lock, so he could see the numbers to input his code, painfully aware that in the tight space this meant he was pressed full length against Sam's body, her hair tickling against his cheek as he punched in his access code. Closing her eyes momentarily she inhaled his scent; a mixture of cologne and his personal smell that always made her stomach tighten when she caught it, and enjoying the weight of him against her. The keypad beeped by her ear and Jack sighed murmuring "denied, base must have gone into lockdown" his breath warm against her cheek and tickling her ear causing her breath to quicken and her internal muscles clench involuntarily. "Looks like we're stuck here" he whispered.

Drawing the tip of his nose softly down the arc of her cheekbone, she turned her head to meet his, their lips tenderly joining for the first time. She wrapped her arms around him as he deepened the kiss, pushing her against the wall with his body his hands on her hip and entwined in her hair. Years of un-acted on desire sprang between them, a match kindling a bonfire as his hand slipped under her T-shirt and ran over the soft skin of her back. With a smooth motion, he unhooked her bra and ran a finger along the length of her spine raising goose bumps and triggering her arching her body pressing against his mounting erection. Using his free hand, he helped her shrug the Kevlar vest off, and running both palms up her side lifted her T-shirt from her body and discarded her bra. Leaning back for a second he pulled his own shirt over his head before falling on her body, like water after a drought; his mouth trailing kisses down her neck, inhaling, tasting to state his desire while her hands fumbled at his belt allowing his trousers to fall and her fingers trailed from his navel down the hair line to his boxers.

Pushing her breasts up he ran his thumb over her pert nipple before bending and sucking the other eliciting a gasp. Gently rolling, sucking and flicking her nipples until they stood to attention before trailing kisses down her toned abdomen while his hands busied themselves with discarding her trousers and underwear. Finally, she stood naked before him, she was everything he had ever dreamt she would be. Sliding his hands behind her buttocks, he eased them towards him angling her hips allowing him to gently kiss the top of her mound, tenderly kissing lower until her could taste her wetness and slipped his tongue between her lips exploring the most secret part of her.

Her hands fell upon his head curling into his hair, while her breath came in gasps while his tongue roamed, flicking and rolling her most intimate parts. She felt the familiar built of tension curling just beyond his tongues reach and then moaned involuntarily when he slipped his finger between her soaked lips and with a rousing tempo coaxed her arousal higher.

Halting his mouth's onslaught against her, he stood pressing against her his shaft rigid behind the cloth of his boxers and pressing against her while his finer still caressed inside her. With shaking hands, she pulled his boxers down far enough for him to step out of them while their mouths joined frantically, and she tasted herself as he slipped his tongue in to meet hers. Finally free of containment the soft skin of his member brushed against her navel as he pressed instinctually against her uttering a groan.

Slowly, and tantalisingly he slid his finger out and hooking his arm underneath her leg lifted it while guiding his rigid head slowly into her, allowing her to acclimatise to his size. Burying his face against her neck, he began to thrust faster, her leg curled tightly around his hip and her fingernails digging into his back urging him on. He kissed her furiously on the mouth again, gently capturing her lower lip with his teeth; she gasped audibly making his lust burn brighter and increasing his speed brought his hand up massaging her breast and tweaking her nipple between his thumb and finger watching her pleasure as she looked him in the eye panting his name before throwing her head back as she climaxed around him. Her body tightening and squeezing his engorged shaft threw him over the edge, and he climaxed, thrusting deep inside her as a rush of all his passion exploded mixing with her juices and running back down both their legs. Collapsing against her, forehead to forehead and holding her cheek in his hand he whispered "I have been wanting to do that for so long" and kissed her tenderly on her swollen lips while she held him against her breathing heavily.

Without warning the overhead lights flicked on causing them to blink in the brightness, realising the base was back online they redressed quickly not wanting to be found in such an uncompromising position. As she reached out to try the door again she heard Jack softly call, turning to look at him, he kissed her tenderly on the lips and said with a smile "you were worth waiting for."


End file.
